The Dungeon
A new Island mini game to get the exclusive Cerberus Dragon, Demon Dragon and the Dungeon Habitat island. Main Info *'Start:' 17u delay *'Duration:' fixed time: 35 days *'End:' }} Story After each of the first 3 chapters are completed, a blub of story text replaces the buy out button. Into the Darkness At the beginning the brothers lived in peace. The Deeps Deus wanted to create his own dragon, and so he did it. Darkus was jelous. The Guardian Darkus used his danger to create the demon dragon. Protected by the guardian ceberus. The Mini-Game * Called The Dungeon, each quest is unlocked when the previous quests are completed. * You do not need to compete prerequisite quests to buy the prizes for gems. * Gold and food costs are scaled by level. * Shields cost 1 PVP victory. * Horns are gained through breeding. 1 horn is awarded for every minute of the breeding time. Speeding up with gems does not affect this. WARNING: Completing the 2nd quest will give you the Dungeon Habitat, however, it counts against your habitat limit (the habitat limit changes by level; the current maximum is 38 for level 40 and above). That would not be a problem if the habitat could be stored - as of June 2nd, 2013, it can not. If you do not want the Dungeon Habitat due to this downside, but you you don't give up hope that this will be fixed in the future, then there is a workaround: By the time you finish stage 2, make sure that you have the maximum amount of allowed habitats built. In that case, when you finish stage 2, the Dungeon Habitat will be put into your storage. It should be possible to store the dragons in corresponding other habitats. Required Items Gem Cost Reduction Under "Cost before gold/food" are the gems listed which remain after all other trophies than gold/food have been paid for - food is considered the most difficult resource to gather for this event. The amount of gold/food needed is listed for a lvl 50 player, for lower levels it is lower. The quest is easiest to finish for lvl 50 players, for which the food costs are 4x 376.100 for The Deeps,' 4x 752.100' for The Guardian and 4x 1.410.200 for Final Battle. Trivia *The cerberus is now added to the rewards, at the start of the release this dragon didn't have an swf/thumbs and used test/placeholder data. *To get keys, you don't actually need to share on your wall. Just clicking on the key and clicking the x to close the window is enough. *After completing the first section of the quest, the dungeon keys stop spawning and are replaced with the regular golden trees, lost baby elf, and snail wizards. Tips *If you can't afford the food or gold required, try to get the items you can earn or collect to get the gem cost as low as possible. For example, into the dark costs 31 gems when all skulls and keys have been aquired. *Logging out and logging in will spawn three more keys every time. *Visiting a friend will spawn two or more keys every time. This is faster than logging in and out. *Horns are aquired through breeding. When an egg is placed in the hatchery, you recieve one horn for every minute of it's standard breed time. This is not reduced if you speed up the breeding with gems. (Although if you're going to spend gems, you might as well buy using gems -- it's cheaper and faster.) *Shields are gained for each won PVP battle. *See Curse of Dramses for other tips on completing this event. Gallery Dungeon.jpg The Dungeon.png The Dungeon - Into The Dark.png Lost Dungeon Key.png 0146_dungeon_island.jpg|Thumb Dungeon Island 0147_dungeon_key.png|Dungeon Key Dungeon0.png|Into The Dark background Dungeon1.png|The Deeps background Dungeon2.png|The Guardian background Dungeon3.png|Final Battle background dungeonBg.png|Dungeon background dungeonButton_0.png|Dungeon Into The Dark Buttom dungeonButton_1.png|Dungeon The Deeps Buttom dungeonButton_2.png|Dungeon The Guardian Buttom dungeonButton_3.png|Dungeon Final Battle Buttom dungeonFlag_0_glow.png|Dungeon Into The Dark Flag Glow dungeonFlag_0_normal.png|Dungeon Into The Dark Flag Normal dungeonFlag_1_glow.png|Dungeon The Deeps Flag Glow dungeonFlag_1_normal.png|Dungeon The Deeps Flag Normal dungeonFlag_2_glow.png|Dungeon The Guardian Flag Glow dungeonFlag_2_normal.png|Dungeon The Guardian Flag Normal dungeonFlag_3_glow.png|Dungeon Final Battle Flag Glow dungeonFlag_3_normal.png|Dungeon Final Battle Flag Normal dungeonGlass_0_glow.png dungeonGlass_0_normal.png dungeonGlass_1_glow.png dungeonGlass_1_normal.png dungeonGlass_2_glow.png dungeonGlass_2_normal.png dungeonGlass_3_glow.png dungeonGlass_3_normal.png GateOpened_0.png GateOpened_1.png GateOpened_2.png GateOpened_3.png WoodGate_0.png WoodGate_1.png WoodGate_2.png WoodGate_3.png